User talk:4kant,6/Fónoxlô
Two questions: # How are "å" and "y" pronounced in Uxykascar? # Is /ł/ a voiceless counterpart of /l/? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:54, àprål 13, 2013 (UTC) :# "å" is pronounced /ɔ:/ and "y" is pronounced /y/ :# Not exactly, as "ł" is a fricative while "l" is an approximant. But "ł" is voiceless, though, so they use to see it as a voiceless l :P :4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:05, àprål 13, 2013 (UTC) ::#Okey :) So "y" is just like Swedish? ::#So, it is /ɬ/, like in Welsh ll. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:55, àprål 13, 2013 (UTC) :::#Yes :) :::#Yes, but I don't speak any Welsh at all :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:18, àprål 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nor do I, but we can still use the sounds è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:29, àprål 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::Sure. It would be terrible if you couldn't use any sounds from languages you don't speak :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:09, àprål 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Hahaha, depends on what language you speak. Some languages have more phonemes than others :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:55, àprål 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I know. (btw, did you know that? :P) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:35, àprål 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::What did I know :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:38, àprål 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Assuming you forgot the question mark, did you know that I know that some languages have more phonemes than others? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:53, àprål 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Ow, like that? :P Well, you speak Dutch and Swedish on native level, so you should be aware Swedish has way more phonemes than standard Dutch. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:08, àprål 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Indeed. And I also know that Burenian has some phonemes which neither Swedish nor Dutch have :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:26, àprål 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yeah, pretty sure the ejectives aren't quite as common in Swedish or Dutch :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:25, àprål 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nor the c, the ł and the q are :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:06, àprål 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::/c/ does exist in Limburgish (and Huillands, Limburgish Dutch :P), and /ł/ occurs as an allophone of /l/ in Limburgish too :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:10, àprål 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::But not in the only Limburgish word I know è :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:24, àprål 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Probably you do. "landj" f.e. or "wintjer". /ł/ probably not, "slaaj" (=salad :P). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:29, àprål 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Anyway, that's Limburgish, and not Dutch or Swedish :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:32, àprål 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Well yeah, I use them in Dutch too :P And sometimes in Swedish.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:34, àprål 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::The native speaker here doesn't :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:36, àprål 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Probably you've done it sometimes though. Swedish people even use /z/ when speaking fast, while they often pretend not to be able to do so (f.e. when speaking English: sero :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:37, àprål 16, 2013 (UTC) Å Which tone does "å" normally have? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:16, àprål 20, 2013 (UTC) :Good question :P I think it doesn't matter, as it's the only letter which doesn't vary in tone, but I think it usually has a raising tone when it's stressed and a plain tone if it isn't :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:31, àprål 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:19, àprål 21, 2013 (UTC) "Low vowels tend to be laxed" That sounds rather gay to me though... :o --OuWTB 16:54, njùklova 30, 2014 (UTC) : :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:40, tìtsotsíxë 11, 2014 (UTC) Realisation I just realized for the first time that Uškárdijålekt seems to lack the entire palatal series: š š' ž č ň (ľ ď) :o --OuWTB 09:10, fernósåmar 25, 2014 (UTC) :It took you thát long to realise that? :Ö Anyway, those consonants do appear as allophones of their alveolar counterparts :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:09, fernósåmar 25, 2014 (UTC) :: :o --OuWTB 09:28, fernósåmar 26, 2014 (UTC) ::: I just realised now that Burenian is tonal... :'( UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 04:47, ókùto 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::It took you thát long to realise that? :Ö --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:51, ókùto 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::I knew that Uxykascar was tonal, but I didn't realise that all dialects except mine were tonal. :ǭ UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 22:40, ókùto 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Kòb also lacks tones :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:50, ókùto 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::OK. But tones for me are takaviki. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 22:59, ókùto 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I.e. they aren't :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:54, ókùto 10, 2015 (UTC) "Unvoiced consonants are realised as ejectives at the beginning of words if they're followed by a stressed vowel with a raising tone." That also include loanwords such as "àkseptéri"? Cuz that'd be takavíhki :o --OuWTB 07:57, dÿrdëmånad 27, 2016 (UTC) :That's not the beginning of a word though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:19, dÿrdëmånad 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Patronisérmas? :o --OuWTB 18:51, dÿrdëmånad 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Klarût! --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:53, dÿrdëmånad 29, 2016 (UTC) :::: :'( --OuWTB 12:47, dÿrdëmånad 29, 2016 (UTC) Dijålekt tą sago takawaiką. Mųstųs tą lierustą Bartdijålektų. Bart K (talk) 21:31, dÿrdëmånad 27, 2016 (UTC) :Neklýxef. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:53, dÿrdëmånad 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Bart klýxef dhow. T'à dijålekt nema palatálki seriu ÿ ma takavíhki ejektívqü :o --OuWTB 12:47, dÿrdëmånad 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Mà dijålekt nema ejektìvake som nema t'à'ù dijålektù, så c'à komentár ságo takavíhki :P Pó bý Qrÿf neklýxef å måsme càlli Bartdijålekt :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:59, dÿrdëmånad 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::Klýxef å nemåsme càlla Bartdijålekt :P Ałe t'à dijålekt ma takavíhki ejektívqü som "qítra" /q’itra/. Nemåste ságo takavíhki ejektíva c'a vaù /qiθr/ :o :::::Áłe t'à dijålekt ma takavíhki syllábìski konsonántaqë sû "qithr" /qiθr/. Nemåste sági takavíhki syllábìski konsonánt c'àvù /qʼítra/ :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:11, dÿrdëmånad 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::::"ałe" ságo "men" t'à dijålektù dhow :o @qithr: Proto-Bureňxeni vèrsia ságo *qíthrô /qítʰrɔ̃:/ ÿ vèlikräri urduqë som ma ''-ô'' nema c'a í suffiksu moderni Ankélot'apcanskù, så ságo normála :o --OuWTB 17:26, dÿrdëmånad 31, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Bót ma "áłe" pó "men" mà'ù dijålektù :o @qítra: men/áłe syllábìski konsonántaqë e'e takavíhki :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:10, dÿrdëmånad 31, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: :o @qithr: Nô :o Å ma "-a" vär måste ságo "-Ø/-ô" ságo takavíhki :o --OuWTB 08:34, spëtxår 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Å ma syllábìski konsonántaqë q'à ságo takavíhki, î'ekù úrduqù. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:13, spëtxår 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::: :o --OuWTB 16:02, spëtxår 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::Fiłté ma seksu åmjan? :o --OuWTB 12:57, spëtxår 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ma TimeMaster c'à'um. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:08, spëtxår 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::Timemaster ságo kjût dhow :o --OuWTB 10:04, spëtxår 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Nelìkit ma seksu kjütaqan? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:33, spëtxår 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ságo kjût å ma seksu kjûtqan :o --OuWTB 15:18, spëtxår 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:24, spëtxår 9, 2016 (UTC)